Waves
by Derpface 32
Summary: Izzy and clary are in Hawaii. The golden haired angel himself is there why? Read and find out! Sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the first fanfiction that hopefully goes through and I won't post next chapter unless I have 3 reviews

-waves-

Clary POV

"Omg Clary that wave was like totes cray I can't believe you surfed it" my best friend Isabelle said

"Eh I was a little late on the wave" I said

Trying to dry my unruly red hair.

I was so off, I fell off my board!

" Oh Clare! I forgot to tell you," she said as she face palmed " My adopted brother is coming out to Hawaii this summer. He want to catch some waves and get used to the family. Hey! Maybe you can surf together sometime." She said with a pleading look

I gave her my glare through my red curls

" First of all I don't surf with stranger, and I don't want to have any guy problems this summer!I had enough crap to deal with like,hmmm maybe my hole jacked up life Isabelle"

I said while making a messy fishtail with my hair.

"Clare you're going to need to open up sometime and not keep you head in the past. Plus he's not a stranger he's my brother whether you like it or not! His name is Jace."

Someday I'm hoping she will understand I'm not ready and don't want to be in a relationship. She has everything perfect body,outfits,face, even a perfect face. I'm just her follower ,the short red head with emerald green eyes and the ugliest freckles. Next to well ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD.

"Well I'm going to go surf a couple more waves" I say dusting off a bit

I grab my surf board and run out to the ocean. With the ocean welcoming me with the sound of lapping waves. I breath in "ahhh" salt I think. While I'm running I hear a couple wolf whistles. I do the classic hair flip and wink with my mouth open in a side smirk.

I jump into the ocean welcomed by blue green water.

I search the water for waves and see one coming.

Perfect.

I see the wave right when I'm in it a realize. crap. I'm way late.

I tumble through the wave I gasp for air but am only surrounded by the blue green water I once found welcoming. When I can finally see I realize I'm heading straight into a person

"LOOK OUT!" I scream

But the kid stands there ,like a deer and headlights. I run into him we tumble into each other and end up me on top and him on the bottom.

"You need to be..." I trail off and get lost in his butterscotch colored eyes. I studied the rest of his face he has a medium sized straight nose. Blonde curly hair that flies crazily over the sand.

HE IS GORGEOUS.

" Umm I know I'm hot , but can you please get off of me" he asks with a expression on his face that is unreadable.

" Oh,ya you should listen when I tell you to please get that ego out of the way there's not enough room for you and it" I say

"Well what's wrong with telling the truth. You have to admit I'm drop dead GORGEOUS!" He says with a smirk

I roll my eyes"Wow I don't think I know you and your already on a bad 's not good" I say as I walk away

I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and I tense.

" start over I'm Jace Hernondale" he say with his hand out stretched

I part of my heart shattered when he said that.

-waves-

This is chapter one thank you everyone for reading. Im starting school next week so I might not update as much as I want. Expect it every Friday. ;) first follower will get a special shout out every chapter and i will help as much as I can with whatever. Need advice please

~Derpface32

Sorry it's so short


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I would really appreciate 3 reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING! Here's chapter two!

Ps I don't own the Mortal Instruments

P.p.s hey Dreamer101 ex oh ex :3

-waves-

"SHIT." Was all I sad then I sprinted to izzy.

"Hey izzy, lets go we have to go."I said as fast as I could talk.

"Woa slow down Clare are you going to juvi or something chill out I just have to..." She trailed off as her phone vibrated

" OH! Jace is here at the beach he said some sufer girl ran into him. Hu that's weired I ...anyways lets meet up with him he's at the pier " she said, as she finished packing up her bag.

"Come on clary give him a chance he hasn't done anything to you" she sad with a sad look in her eyes

"Come on let's go"she said reaching for me with her hand

I wanted to just tell her I already know what Jace looks like I kinda ran into him. I mean he has a golden halo of hair and man those butterscotch eyes they're soo soo..

SHUT UP Clary stop thinking about him it's not ment to be.

"Helloooo Clary you in there?" Isabelle asked with a smirk

"Ya I'm alive lets go to lunch" I say with a small grin

-waves-

We decided to eat at this small restaurant place at the pier called Taki's the pancakes were so good! All was well. Until the golden angel himself walked in.

His hair was dripping with water. He flipped it to the right side and water sprayed on a waitress with blonde hair. She was basically was drooling might as well go on your knee and say make my babies Jace. He caught me staring and smirked.

I quickly turned my head and was red in embarrassment.

"Oh! JACE OVER HERE!" Izzy yelled

"Oh hey!" He said as he walked over to our table. I got many glares as he walked over to our table.

"Hey" izzy and I said in unison

Jace studied me for a bit and frowned. I'm pretty sure I've seen you before his look said.

He sat on the seat across from me. The blonde waitress came running to our table and asked what Jace wanted. He said a chocolate chip pancake and a vanilla milkshake.

"So, how's your summer been so far" he asked to break the awkward silence. As he put his hands behind his head.

"Fine" I said " by the way I'm Clarissa but please call me Clary."

"All I got out of that was you wanted to call me" he said with a smirk" my number is 412-326-957. OWWW!"

He said as I kicked him in the shins

"Oops did I give Jacey a little boo boo" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Ah she's ..." He was interrupted by the blonde waitress coming with his food. She tried to turn him on buy giving him a grin. She failed horribly.

"What so funny ginger" she snapped at me

"Excuse me bitch" I said putting my hand over my mouth "Lesbehonest I know your jealous of my amazing red hair, but your charm seems to be amusing to me so please,please continue amuse me once more" I say

"Whatever" she says as she flips her hair" Here's my number hottie call me up anytime" she says as she gives him a slip of paper. She walked away.

"You got some temper red" Jace said

I kicked him in the shins again "What did you call me" I asked through gritted teeth

"Clary" he said

"Ya that's what I thought " I said

I put my hand on the table. Hard enough for my fork to fall if the table, I leaned over to pick it up. I went to feel the fork, but I felt a strong hand instead. I was lost in butterscotch once again.

-waves-

Please review everyone I really appreciate it. Should I keep going is it any good.?


End file.
